Hello, I'm the Visser
by ThoseBritishAuthors
Summary: Written by Wise Owl. They say that Visser Three has the best host a Yeerk can get - but that was before he found out about Time Lords... CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN, keep checking for updates!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! Wise Owl here, with a completely different fanfic! I'm still writing my Pokémon fic, "Four Swords are better than Three" but as this new idea came to me recently I thought I might as well get it down now. This is my first attempt at anything Doctor Who-y, but hopefully this will go all right. In terms of Doctor Who and Animorphs canon, this story is AU for both franchises. Thought-speech will be written ~like this~.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Animorphs. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic.**

**Now that's out of the way, let us begin!**

* * *

Hello, I'm the Visser

Chapter 1

Visser Three stood stiffly at the hologram projector in his quarters, all four eyes fixed on the woman who was seemingly in front of him. She was tall and willowy, with long black hair and smooth olive skin. One would never guess that the alien parasite hiding behind this pretty face was an evil genius who had masterminded a plot to take over one particular planet in the solar system some eleven Earth years ago.

~Visser One,~ the Andalite-Controller sneered. ~It has been such a long time.~

Visser One nodded, a malevolent leer on the face that she controlled. "I heard you have plans of abandoning your Andalite host. Why would you, of all the Vissers, abandon the host you have always wanted ever since your encounter with Beast Elfangor on the Taxxon home world?" The hologram of the Visser paced back and forth thoughtfully, then stopped and spitefully continued, "Or are you having an identity crisis, Visser Three? Do you believe that you are a young Yeerk still in training, who has been given the task of infesting a Gedd and mistook this Andalite for one?" She laughed loudly. "Or have the Andalite Bandits driven you insane?"

~No, they have NOT!~ Visser Three silently yelled. ~I will have the Andalite Bandits one day. Only now I have a more… important task to carry out.~

"More important?" Visser One spat. "What, may I ask, is _more important _than securing six Andalite hosts for the Empire?"

~This,~ Visser Three replied, and held up a large piece of paper with Yeerkish symbols which revealed it to be a copy of a page from the _Encyclopedia of Galactic Life-Forms._ Visser Three laughed to himself when he saw his rival's eyes widen in shock. ~Tell me, Visser One, have you heard of Time Lords?~

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Okay, maybe this chapter wasn't very dramatic, but don't fret! I'm aiming to make this story action-packed! Please review, and stay tuned!**

**Wise Owl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi peeps! Anyone there? OK, so there isn't. But if you're reading this, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Animorphs. See Chapter 1 for full disclaimer.**

**Let us begin, ladies and gents!**

* * *

Hello, I'm the Visser

Chapter 2

_London, England_

_Present Day_

"Sir, you're trying to pay me with guineas."

The young man the shopkeeper was serving glanced up. "Oh, sorry." He scooped the ancient coins back into his pocket. "Silly me," he added and placed a pound coin on the counter instead.

"Thank you," the shopkeeper called as the man walked out of the shop, a newspaper and a packet of jelly babies under his arm.

_Strange lad, _the shopkeeper thought. _Nice though. He says he's a doctor but he doesn't look old enough to be out of university! Kids today…_

0000

Leaning against the TARDIS console, the Doctor leafed through the paper while he chatted to his beloved ship. "And you were right when you suggested I should close down that 1663 bank account I have, I tried to pay the shopkeeper with guineas. Very embarrassing."

The TARDIS hummed in amusement. Her Doctor was so funny sometimes.

The Doctor closed the paper suddenly. The TARDIS had started making a beeping sound - there was another spacecraft close by. He ran to a nearby monitor and frowned at the description.

BUG FIGHTER

PLANET OF ORIGIN: YEERK HOMEWORLD

_Impossible, _the Doctor thought to himself. _They can't want another species to enslave! I'll give them a piece of my mind! _He started setting controls, then realised the pun he had unwittingly made.

_Not literally, dear, _he thought to the TARDIS. _Don't worry about me._

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? It'll get more exciting eventually. Please review, and stay tuned!**

**Wise Owl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, anyone who is reading this! I haven't updated in a while, partly because the plot bunnies escaped :-( , and also because no-one has been reviewing and letting me know what you think about this story. Please review if you're reading this, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Okay, on with the show!**

* * *

Hello, I'm the Visser

Chapter 3

The Blade ship was a flurry of activity. Everyone on board had heard about their Visser's new host that he was hoping to obtain. Quite how the host would be detained was a mystery – Time Lords were known to be highly intelligent and potentially deadly when angered – but their Visser would think of something.

Currently though, said Visser was pacing back and forth on the bridge of his ship, going over possible plans in his head and hitting dead ends with all of them. Why couldn't new hosts just appear in front of you? He decided not to strain his mind anymore and let one of his lieutenants do the thinking.

~You,~ he snapped to a Human-Controller who was passing. ~Any ideas on how we detain the host?~

The Human-Controller immediately felt his host's insides turn to jelly. "M-me, Visser?"

~Yes, you, Ypoul Two-One-Two,~ Visser Three growled silently. ~What are your thoughts on how we should detain the host?~

"Well… well, shouldn't we wait for him to get himself stuck? I've heard that he is inquisitive and always wants to interfere."

~Useless as always! Out of my sight.~ Visser Three promptly swept Ypoul Two-One-Two away with a flick of his tail. He would miss this host, but at the same time he was looking forward to experiencing a Time Lord's physiology. Nothing like this had ever been attempted by any Yeerk, due to the fact that in the last Earth century every Time Lord bar one, and their home world, was destroyed. This excursion would catapult Visser Three onto the Council of Thirteen for sure, if it was successful. First, the matter of obtaining the host had to be dealt with. This was the tricky part, where everything could go wrong and his Blade ship (not to mention his dignity) would be ripped apart.

Suddenly there was a strange sound, a groaning, whirring noise that sent a sudden wind across the bridge of the Blade ship. Slowly fading in and out of visibility in the middle of the bridge was a large blue police box, a human invention that had originated in the Earth year 1891. But if their Earth-based Yeerks were correct in their knowledge, there were no human traces to be found anywhere on the inside.

~How convenient,~ Visser Three said quietly. ~The Doctor is in.~

* * *

**A/N: Whoops! Looks like the Doc is in the wrong place at the wrong time - AGAIN! Next chapter will hopefully be funny, as the Doctor decides to argue with Visser Three.**

**Stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hellooooo peeps! I'm super excited, as this story has officially got off the starting block with a follower! Thanks to Starscape593 for their interest in this fic, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise which this fanfic is based on. The two franchises in this story belong to their respective owners.**

**Okay, on with the show!**

* * *

Hello, I'm the Visser

Chapter 4

The door of that magnificent blue box that was spoken of in legends slowly creaked open. Orange light spilled from the inside, and Visser Three felt his Andalite host's three hearts quicken with excitement. Maybe listening to the idiots he had for soldiers was a good thing sometimes.

Suddenly there was a burst of static and the loudspeakers all over the ship simultaneously switched on. ~What is happening?~ Visser Three snapped angrily. Then, a voice – a voice which creatures all over the galaxy had good reason to fear.

"Now, shut up, stop doing whatever you're doing, and listen to me. You already know who I am, so I am going to come out. I will not bring any weapons or allies who will harm you, so you should do likewise. If I find that you don't accept this, I am fully capable of ending every single one of your lives. So put the weapons down and I'll come out." Another round of static, and the loudspeakers fell silent. For a second, no-one spoke. Whatever your rank was in the Yeerk Empire, regardless of how many Andalites you'd slaughtered, you never argued with this person.

Visser Three was unusually speechless. Then he turned to a posse of Hork-Bajir-Controllers behind him, who in some cases served as his bodyguards. ~You may return to your quarters. Send the Human-Controllers.~ As they left, the Yeerk Visser contemplated the quiet but angry-sounding words of his soon-to-be host. He sounded fierce, determined and not the sort of person who would give up without a fight. Well, being under his control would soon change all that, Visser Three thought.

The Human-Controllers arrived. Three were carrying Dracon beams. ~Put those away,~ their Visser ordered. The Controllers looked at each other. "But, Visser…" one began.

~You heard what the man said! Put the Dracon beams AWAY!~ Visser Three silently barked. Why couldn't the Empire provide him with decent soldiers? The Human-Controllers reluctantly put their Dracon beams back in their holsters, looking as if they'd just found out that a crowd of hungry Taxxons was about to be set upon them. But they snapped to attention as the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the TARDIS. A figure emerged.

And he did not look happy.

"Why," the man said. "I thought we'd agreed. Never Earth. Never the humans."

Visser Three laughed silently. ~You thought your words formed an unalterable law? You thought wrong, Doctor. Oh, and I have to say, you've changed quite a lot since I saw you last. Last time you were infatuated with ridiculous scarves. Now it's… actually, what in the name of the Council is _that?~_

"It's a bow tie," replied the man the Yeerks feared. There was none of the usual humour in his voice. According to his sources, Visser Three was expecting the Doctor to state that the garment was "cool", but the Time Lord made no further comment.

"There is no valid reason why you should be taking over Earth. You have enough planets under your control as it is. Also, you know, and have known for this past century, that I protect Earth and all its inhabitants. And then you go ahead and start infesting humans anyway, which you can't lie about, because there is a group of them directly behind you. So, unless you want to get yourself killed, I suggest you stop the infestation of Earth, pull that mother ship out of Earth's orbit and…" the Doctor noticed that everyone on the bridge was standing as if they'd stared at Medusa, "…run."

This instruction, to say the least, worked. Every Controller on the bridge suddenly seemed to remember urgent duties that needed to be taken care of and charged for the drop shafts. Only Visser Three and his terrified-looking entourage remained opposite the Doctor, who smiled slightly at how the supposedly courageous Yeerks had fled.

~Very impressive performance there,~ sneered Visser Three. ~I have the feeling you use that tactic a lot. That characteristic will be very… useful to me.~ He discreetly gestured to the Human-Controllers and they moved forward, grabbing hold of the Doctor, who laughed nervously and attempted to struggle. "Erm, what's going on?" he said cheerfully, even though he had already predicted his near future.

~Oh, nothing,~ the Yeerk Visser said casually. ~I just fancied a change of host.~

_Please, _the Doctor thought frantically to the TARDIS. _Don't stay here. Warn someone, anyone -_

Then the Dracon beam was fired at point blank range, and the Doctor blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: It's not going well for the Doctor, then. But do you know how you'll find out what's going to happen? You could always review...**

**Stay tuned (and Merry Christmas!) ,**

**Wise Owl**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again, peeps! There doesn't seem to be anyone reviewing, which is a bit of a shame... Please review if you're reading this, I would be really grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or Doctor Who, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Okay, on with the show!**

* * *

Hello, I'm the Visser

Chapter 5

_Tobias's POV_

I was silent as I glided effortlessly over the forest, searching for any signs of rodent life.

There! Sudden movement!

I folded my tan wings back and dived at awesome speed towards the ground. My talons stretched forward like a pair of fairground crane machines. The little bundle of fluff didn't stand a chance against me, the red-tailed hawk. Its beady black eyes saw me when I was about a second away, but too late. My talons grabbed the mouse out from under a leaf and I soared up into the sky again. That was breakfast taken care of.

My name is Tobias.

I'm a teenage guy trapped in the body of a red-tailed hawk. I know, it sounds crazy. But if you want to know what led up to me becoming trapped, ask my friends. Also ask my friends if you don't know the meaning of the words "Yeerk", "Hork-Bajir", and "Dracon beam", plus a lot of others that would take me ages to list. So I'm just going to go straight into it.

I flew, with my once-living meal in my talons, down to the clearing where I knew my friend Ax lived. I wanted someone to talk to and it was highly likely that he would be there. Andalites don't exactly hang out at the mall. So I flew on down and landed on a nice branch where I often slept. Sure enough, Ax came galloping up, having just cleared a massive tree trunk. ~Hello, Tobias,~ he said when he saw me. ~Are you well?~

~Sure, Ax-man. Why not?~ I answered with a hint of caution. I could sense that something was wrong with Ax. What was it?

Ax pawed at the ground with one hoof. ~Because… because I appear to be… _feeling_ things.~ He shook his head, then continued, ~It's like hearing another Andalite thought-speak, only different.~

I had no clue what he was talking about. ~_Feeling_ things? What, like an illusionist is talking to you?~

Ax looked blank.

~Okay, ignore that. Maybe you should ask Cassie, because she got those visions that you were sending to us, while the others didn't. Maybe it's another Andalite, sending a…. what did you call it?~

~A mirrorwave call,~ Ax replied. ~No, it isn't a mirrorwave call. It's a giant voice. It's like hearing an entire Dome ship speak, if ships had voices.~

Suddenly there was a growling, groaning sound, like some angry rhinoceros. I didn't know what it was, but the sound quickly gave my bird brain a headache. Slowly what looked like a large blue cupboard appeared, only it had "POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL" written across the top.

~Um, maybe I'm dreaming,~ I said, ~but I don't really want to go to Narnia.~ I glanced across at Ax, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. ~You okay, Ax-man?~

~This… is no Yeerk ship,~ Ax said shakily. He sounded afraid, or maybe in awe of the blue box. ~This is no Andalite ship, either. This… is a TARDIS. A time machine.~

~A _time machine?_~ I practically yelled.

~Yes! Please find the others. There is no time to lose!~

I was already airbourne, but I wondered about Ax's last statement. ~What do you mean, "there's no time to lose"? It's a time machine, right?~

Ax had his hand against the side of the box and stared at me oddly, a glazed look in all four of his eyes. In a monotonous voice he answered, ~She needs us to help her. Her Doctor needs help.~

~But why would a doctor need help?~ I yelled down, but I had a suspicion in the back of my mind.

In the same voice, Ax replied, ~Visser Three has him.~

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... Good ol' Ax now reckons something's up. Which is good. Oh, yes, and I am now officially announcing my first fanfic for 2013! it will be an Animorphs fic, titled "The Reduction" , and it will centre around what would happen if there was only ever one Animorph. I am writing it at the time of publishing this chapter, but it will not be released until 2013.**

**Please review and stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *staggers in* I haven't updated in AGES! Oh well. There still aren't any reviews for this story, so if you're reading this, I would really appreciate a review.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Hello, I'm the Visser

Chapter 6

The Doctor woke with a start. Something felt very wrong. When he had awoken not more than a couple of seconds ago, his eyes had already been open. Maybe he'd forgotten to close them. Yes, that was it. _Stupid to be worrying about something like that,_ the Doctor thought.

But then memories of before his sleep started to crawl back into his brain. A Blade ship, Visser Three and a bright flash of light… the Doctor felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't really want to know what else – or rather, who else – had crawled into his head, but he had a horrible suspicion.

A face suddenly appeared over him. "Visser, are you in control yet?" asked the Human-Controller.

To his horror, the Doctor found himself replying – but he hadn't thought of the words. "Of course I am, you fool. Get out of my way." The Human-Controller retreated into a corner as the Doctor heard a taunting, teasing voice in the chambers of his brain.

~So. Worked it out yet?~ it asked. Visser Three… The Doctor struggled to keep himself from mentally yelling. He was Visser Three's new host? That was impossible. But the words of the Visser prior to him being stunned echoed. _"Oh, nothing. I just fancied a change of host." _

~But… you already had an Andalite host!~ the Doctor said, hoping to think up an escape plan while the Visser was distracted.

~Yes, but unfortunately, there are a lot of Andalites. You are the only remaining Time Lord. So I thought, why not make history? The first Time Lord-Controller… I'll be sure to get on the Council of Thirteen for this.~

The Doctor tried to keep calm. Panicking was no cure. ~You may think you know everything about me, but you don't, Yeerk. You don't even know half of it. I have a lot of companions down on little old Earth and sooner or later, one of them is going to wonder what's happened to me.~

~I know, Doctor. I knew all about them before you woke up. You see, the problem with Time Lords is that they're so arrogant, sometimes they forget the little things that make the most sense. I completely control you now. You have no secrets from me, for I can read your mind like a book.~

Well. _That _got the Doctor panicking. He suddenly noticed that he had risen from the table that he had been lying on and had emerged onto the bridge. Completely against his will, of course.

Cheering and clapping jolted him from his reflection. Every Controller on the bridge seemed to be applauding him. It was sickening to think that they were applauding the filthy parasite in his mind as opposed to the soul and consciousness that went with his body. He heard his voice give commands that he had never dreamed of giving.

"Get us to Earth as fast as you can. My new host has just provided me with the locations of some excellent humans."

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! Stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi peeps! I have finally tracked down the plot bunnies to upload this chapter! Thanks to Qqtt991 for following, and Faerie-StarV for favouriting! Maybe this chapter will be epic enough for you to want to review... maybe? Pleeeeeaaase?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, etc. etc.**

**On with the show, guys!**

* * *

Hello, I'm the Visser

Chapter 6

_Jake's POV_

My name is Jake.

And I did really not want to time travel again after that incident with the _Sario Rip _where we ended up in the Amazon rainforest, but Ax insisted. He said that the "heart" of the ship that had randomly materialized had spoken to him of its urgent mission, which was apparently to find its owner, some guy called "the Doctor".

I don't know what the others were thinking as we flew towards the clearing in our bird-of-prey morphs, but to me it sounded like a Yeerk trap. A time machine that could talk to Ax telepathically? Yeah, right. Even after all we'd seen fighting the Yeerks, this seemed pretty far-fetched.

We landed in the clearing where Ax was and as we all demorphed, I studied the faintly humming blue box. The feeling I got from it was strange, like it was alive somehow. Was this what Ax had meant when he talked about the "heart"?

"That's a police phone box," Marco said, frowning in bewilderment. "They used to be common in England. They were like phone booths that you could use to specifically call the cops."

~Yeah,~ Tobias agreed. ~But I think they would have told us if phone booths could be used as time machines.~

I nodded. "Ax? What did you call this thing when it first turned up?"

~Well…~ Ax looked sheepish. If that's at all possible when you're a scorpion-tailed centaur with no mouth. ~As you know, Prince Jake, in school I did not pay attention very much. But once the teacher told us about a species on a far-away planet who could control time and space.~

Rachel was standing off to one side with her arms folded. "What, like the Ellimists?"

~Precisely. This species were called the Time Lords, and they were immensely powerful. However, they vowed never to interfere, only watch over the universe. But… the whole species was eradicated in a terrible war with a race called the Daleks. The whole species, that is, except for one. The Doctor.~

Marco laughed sceptically. "Hey, can I just check what's going on before we delve into Weird Land?" he said, holding up his hands. "A British phone booth lands in front of Ax-man and the Bird-boy, it communicates telepathically with our very favourite Andalite, and tells him that it needs to find its owner who just happens to be a doctor? I know this Animorph stuff is all pretty insane, but I'm finding this hard to believe."

Ax shook his head vigorously. ~No, Marco. You do not understand. When Elfangor and I were younger, our parents told us stories of the Doctor. He is a good and brave man who travels the universe in his TARDIS, fighting evil and righting wrongs. I am finding this difficult to take in as well, but based on what I have been told, we need to help. Because… the TARDIS said that he is currently being held captive by Visser Three.~

Cassie had already figured it out, of course. "You say the Time Lords were powerful… and Visser Three wants power. The chances are that this Doctor is already a Controller."

I nodded. "Yeah. We should help." I looked at Ax. "Ax? Do you think you could get us there?"

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, so the Animorphs are on the case! **

**Please review, and stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**

**(PS. Now, who wants to see Ax try to fly the TARDIS...?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wowzers! There's been a positive blitz of reviewers/followers/favouriters on this fic! You have questions, so I'll go through them one at a time. Here goes!**

**RyuNoRainbow: Yes, poor Doctor! This story is set before The Angels Take Manhattan, so the Doc's still all cheery.**

**Guest: Thanks for your advice! I will take care to watch chapter length in future.**

**florafan199914: Hey! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**niccole: Aww, thanks! Enjoy!**

**Sana184: Here's an update for you all!**

**WhovianCloggerGirl, Luta Wildheart and anyone who I haven't mentioned, you're also awesome for following or favouriting!**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own Doctor Who or Animorphs. Also, although this fic might look like a re-skinning of Nightmare in Silver in some ways, I will really try not to make it like that.**

**On with ze shows!**

* * *

Hello, I'm the Visser

Chapter 8

_2 days later_

It hadn't taken long. There was so much anger and hatred and sadness in the mind of the Doctor that it really hadn't taken Visser Three long to suppress him. He'd been tough to handle at first – he was a Time Lord, after all, and they were known to have powerful psychic abilities – but the Yeerk had come out on top eventually.

~You… won't win…~ his host managed to say, albeit weakly. ~I'll stop you… all of you…~

The Visser gave a menacing silent chuckle as he looked out at the Yeerk pool through the Doctor's eyes. ~I already have. Oh, and did I mention that I know the locations of all your companions? I have some of my high-ranking soldiers who would do very well with all that exotic knowledge.~

From what he'd gathered, Yeerks weren't the only species that were attempting the takeover of Earth. There were countless others, it seemed - he had competition. And Visser Three was very competitive.

~It won't be long now,~ he sneered to his host. ~My lieutenants will round up your little band of friends. Those who find hosts get them, like what human children refer to as Easter egg hunts.~

0000

_Ax's POV_

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. And this ship… it was alive!

The TARDIS' telepathy screamed in my head as I fought to make sense of the controls. _Get off! _it screeched. _You're not supposed to be flying!_

My human friends were continually thrown around the console room like dolls. Unsurprisingly they did not appreciate it.

"Yaaaaagggh! Ax, can't you control this thing!?" Marco, of course. I believe this is a use of what humans call "rhetoric". It is sometimes used in their humour, which I still cannot understand. However, I had a suspicion that this time my friend was not using rhetoric in a humourous way.

~I am trying, Marco. But this ship… it's like no other I have ever heard of. The controls are very complex, and… it is talking to me again.~

Rachel, another of my human friends, groaned loudly. A groan is a mouth-sound that is used to indicate boredom or frustration. "Well, tell it to shut up!" she cried as she clung to a railing.

She was right. I had no choice. ~TARDIS?~ I said, hoping the apparently sentient ship could hear me. ~TARDIS, shut -~

All of a sudden, everything went silent. The ship stopped making its strange wheezing sounds. My friends clambered to their feet.

~Well, we've landed,~ Tobias observed. ~Let's head through the Arrivals gate.~

* * *

**A/N: So Ax flew the TARDIS after all... mind you, he probably should retake his aristh training...**

**Stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


End file.
